Dulces & Travesuras
by intoxicatedbymemories
Summary: Al final, ni siquiera la más inocente se libra de malicia. Pero, dulce y travesura combinan, ¿no? Traducción de Doces & Travessuras de Akasuna no Sakura.


**NOTA: **Este fanfic a continuación **no** es de mi propiedad, sólo estoy realizando la traducción portugués-español ya que me pareció muy buena la historia. Aquí está la historia original, s/7255916/1/Doces_Travessuras y continúa activa. ¡A quienes gusten, muestren amor! :).

He hecho la traducción exactamente como ha sido escrito, evité **lo mayor posible** cambiar las palabras y/o sentido. Disfruten~

**AmaShie – **Amaimon/Shiemi**  
ADVERTENCIA: **Lemmon

* * *

**Dulces & Travesuras**

Era una noche aparentemente normal en la Academia True Cross. Todos tenían sus propios asuntos y no había misiones, por lo tanto, estaban oficialmente dispensados para hacer lo que gustaban de la noche; pero con cuidado. Después de todo, era un viernes trece de luna llena y definitivamente habría demonios cundiendo por doquier.

Incluso, demonios apasionados por los dulces.

Shiemi caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa. Su madre estaba viajando y el día había sido agradable en la academia; sólo un examen escrito. Yukio estaba contento con su progreso; había dejado de darle nombres a las hierbas, lo que le había hecho salir bien en el examen.

No podía esperar a llegar, tomar un largo baño y dormir.

Al entrar a su casa, por la tienda, la rubia tuvo la clara impresión de una sombra cruzando la puerta con ella; y claramente sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello.

Se volteó rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la nada. Encogiéndose de hombros, sólo se tomó la molestia de voltearse y seguir con su camino nuevamente.

—Debe haber sido el viento… —murmuró, mirando el suelo de madera mientras se dirigía al segundo piso—. Maa… Estoy muy cansada…

Con un suave suspiro, entró finalmente al baño; simple, con azulejos claros y algunas flores dibujadas en ellos. Adoraba las flores, como era de conocimiento general.

Las delicadas manos despojaron de las medias, y luego se dirigió a la siguiente habitación. Abrió tranquilamente, desamarró la corbata y tiró de ella, abriendo entonces suavemente botón por botón de la camisa.

El cuerpo de Shiemi era hermoso; sus pechos eran voluminosos y su piel blanquecina. Su cintura fina, contrastando con las caderas, su trasero igualmente bien proporcionado y los muslos bien torneados. Además de sus bellos ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, hacía de ella una muñeca, linda y atractiva.

Shiemi podía ser el foco de atención de muchos hombres, mas era tan pura e inocente, que muchas de las veces no veía la malicia con la que era tratada.

Dirigiendo sus manos al sujetador para abrirlo, sintió un par de brazos delgados, pero fuertes, envolverse por detrás y llevando sus manos al broche del sujetador. Se pasmó en el susto, mientras que un aliento cálido y agradable, se escuchó en su oído.

—Permítame abrir para usted… _pequeña novia…_

Ella conocía aquella voz.

—¡S-Suéltame! —gritó, asustada y sola—. ¡T-Tú… Tú eres el que intentó hacerle daño a Rin! ¡Suéltame! —Él rió.

—No me malinterpretes, Shiemi. —Su voz era casi dulce, aunque la exwire sabía que no debía confiar en él—. Rin es mi hermano… Estaba robando la atención de mi padre. Me sentía celoso. Ya sabes.

Empujó el cuerpo de Shiemi contra el lavabo, y sacudió sus senos con cierta fuerza, abriendo así el sujetador; todo esto con una habilidad asombrosa. Dejando la prenda a un lado y tan pronto como sus hábiles manos acorralaron los pechos de la chica, apretando levemente y frotando sus dedos contra los rosados pezones, rápido tornaron duros. Shiemi gimió en una mezcla de sorpresa, susto y placer; nunca había sido tocada así antes. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que deshacerse de él. Pero, ¿dónde estaba su fuerza?

—T-Tú eres Amaimon… 'El Rey de la Tierra'… ¡Tú eres malo! Suéltame… O… O… ¡O yo…!

—¿O tú qué? —Se rió en tono de burla. El demonio presionó el volumen que se formaba en sus pantalones contra la cadera de la chica, y luego apretujo sus pezones con fuerza—. Te proclamé como mi esposa. Debes obedecerme.

—¡Suéltame! ¡T-Tú intentaste lastimar a Rin!

—No he intentado lastimar a nadie. —Su voz era firme ahora—. Sólo quería ver si él realmente servía de algo. ¿Me viste intentando destruir el mundo humano? ¿Tratando de hacer algo malo?

—N-No… —Su voz se apaciguó.

—Entonces… Déjate llevar, mi pequeña… Seré gentil…

Amaimon actuaba de una forma fuera de lo normal. Su infantilismo había tornado a una malicia incontrolable. Y así, el joven de cabellos verdes y de ropa extravagante había logrado llevar a la rubia a la conversación.

El problema era que Shiemi siempre veía el lado positivo de las personas. Y ella estaba tentada e inclinada a creer que el podría ser bueno. Tan bueno como las caricias en su cuerpo… lo que la hacía suspirar. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que su amado Yukio la tocase de esa manera? ¡Cielos! Y Amaimon era tan gentil. Sus manos eran fuertes y masculinas, sin embargo, tan gentiles y capaces de manipular su cuerpo de una manera que la dejaba completamente mojada.

—Tienes un olor dulce… —susurró divertido contra la piel de su cuello—. Me gustan los dulces. —Y su lengua se deslizó en la piel de la chica.

Shiemi suspiró y cerró los ojos, relajándose por completo. El demonio comenzó a frotar su bulto contra el trasero de ésta, quien, inconscientemente, se presionó contra él, queriendo más de aquella sensación. Éste sonrió y en respuesta, serpenteó su mano por el abdomen de la chica hasta llegar a sus pantaletas. Procurando retraer sus garras negras, Amaimon deslizó su dedo medio e índice contra la intimidad de la chica, feliz de notar los estremecimientos y casi gemidos de Shiemi, quien parecía estar muy sorprendida para reaccionar.

—Sabes, —comenzó— cuando te vi, solamente quería provocar a Rin. Te hipnoticé fácilmente… pero me llamaste la atención. Te quiero, Shiemi… Ah, pero el infierno… ¡no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero coger!

Aquello hizo enrojecer el rostro de la chica, y pareció regresar a sí.

—¡N-No! S-Suéltame… P-Por favor…

—Shh… —susurró.

Con calma, llevó sus manos a la pantaleta de la chica, despojándolas, satisfecho de notar su humedad. Después, la volteó de frente para así contemplarla; tan bella. Llevó finalmente sus manos a sus coloridas ropas y rápidamente se encontraba desnudo. Shiemi no pudo evitar dejar de ver su miembro, era realmente grande y grueso, estaba erecto, y parecía latir. Sonrió cuando se percató de la mirada y se acercó nuevamente, abrazándola, causando que su miembro rozase peligrosamente entre las piernas de Shiemi.

—¿Lo quieres? Lo tendrás dentro de ti… —susurró—. Pero te prometo ser gentil…

Ella no respondió, estaba emocionada también; después, cuando la levantó por la cintura y la sentó en el lavabo de mármol, separó sus piernas y contempló su intimidad húmeda, cubierta por su emoción. Rió por lo bajo, llevando su dedo medio contra ésta, más precisamente, sobre su clítoris. Lentamente, comenzó a frotar en movimientos circulares. Shiemi arqueó su espalda y quedó boquiabierta, gimiendo en la sorpresa; ahora era el turno de Amaimon.

El demonio tomó sus labios en un beso tierno y cariñoso, su lengua invadiendo los labios inexplorados de ella, en caricias lentas y suaves. Shiemi no sabía si estaba bien o mal, su mente le dictaba que estaba mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Por algún motivo, no podía resistirse. Era… Era demasiado bueno.

Amaimon continuó con el masaje en su clítoris, sin amenazar penetrar algún dedo. El beso continuaba y con su mano libre recorrió su cintura, llegando al pecho derecho, donde agarró y masajeó suavemente. Su miembro pulsaba en la excitación, pero sabía que tenía que esperar a satisfacer sus necesidades. Shiemi era virgen, y quería darle un cuidado y trato especial.

No que estuviera enamorado. Pero ella era su presa, y no quería matarla. Quería tener para comer siempre que quisiese.

Y sabía cuál era el método más eficaz; trátala con cariño, déjala deslumbrada.

Cuando se cansó de besar, bajó sus labios por el cuello de la rubia, causando un estremecimiento y un pesado suspiro; su lengua recorriendo su piel hasta su pecho, donde tomó su pezón con sus labios y lo chupó, mordiéndolo después. Shiemi gimió más fuerte y envolvió sus manos delicadas en su extraño cabello, animándole a continuar, aún siendo inconscientemente. Cuando se distrajo, acercó sigilosamente el dedo que estuvo en su clítoris y penetró lentamente, sintiendo el interior apretado. Cómo quería que _otra cosa_ estuviese dentro de ella… Eso, nuevamente, hizo su miembro pulsar. Penetró lentamente, y su pulgar ejerció presión sobre el clítoris, masajeándolo. La rubia abrió la boca, ¡era tan bueno!

Lentamente, Amaimon fue descendiendo sus labios por el cuerpo de ella. La atmosfera del alrededor de ambos estaba repleta de energía, ni maligno ni benigno. Era la energía del sexo, la exaltación de los demonios de lujuria, que lentamente envolvían sus tentáculos invisibles en ambas almas, tornándolos más excitados, más desesperados.

Sus labios alcanzaron finalmente el lugar donde había planeado. Retirando sus dedos de ahí, sus labios envolvieron el clítoris y Shiemi se arqueó, separando inconscientemente más sus piernas, su cuerpo casi cayendo por detrás por tanto placer.

Su lengua entonces recorrió toda su intimidad, hasta su ano, regresando después al clítoris. Quería que tuviera un orgasmo, y con tal idea, separó los labios de la vagina lo más que pudo, dejando el clítoris completamente expuesto, y entonces chupó. Su lengua comenzando a moverse contra él de una manera extremadamente rápida.

Shiemi iba a perder la razón. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sudaba, se estremecía, lo nombraba y gemía. Los movimientos de la lengua de Amaimon continuaban más intensos, y éste levantó la mirada, viendo a la rubia jadeando y retorciéndose de placer, lo que le hizo hacer lo mejor posible.

Y entonces una niebla nubló sus sentidos. Su cuerpo entero tomado en éxtasis al sentir el intenso clímax culminar, casi gritando.

Dulce.

Esa fue la descripción del sabor íntimo de la chica. Deleitado, Amaimon lamió todo el largo, y luego se lamió los dedos, en aumento.

Shiemi respiraba con dificultad, jadeando.

El cabello verde acercándosele, llevando sus labios a los de ella, haciendo que probara de su propio sabor; la pequeña lo envolvió sus brazos, abrazándolo gentilmente, mientras que las firmes manos del otro la empujaba más cerca. Y entonces se alejó, con su mano en el rostro de ella.

—Ahora —comenzó travieso, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios—. Es tu turno, Shiemi-chan. Vas a jugar con él.

Rió mientras sostuvo su miembro, masturbándose lentamente mientras observaba el bello cuerpo de Shiemi. Ésta se sonrojó y desvió la mirada desesperadamente.

—¿Q-Qué? Y-Yo… Y-Yo no sé…

—Tranquila… Te voy a enseñar. Arrodíllate aquí.

Confundida, la inocente exwire asintió, dejando el lavabo de donde se encontraba sentada. Aún podía sentir su cuerpo temblando tenuemente debido al orgasmo, pero la sensación era tan buena que parecía que la había dejado mejor preparada.

Shiemi no sabía por qué estaba cooperando. Tal vez, en el fondo, sentía un deseo hacia él. Unos de esos secretos deseos que toda chica tiene eventualmente. Estar con un enemigo. Aún siendo dulce, gentil y buena…

Nadie está libre de malicia.

Amaimon hizo más fuerza con su mano en el miembro cuando Shiemi se arrodilló. Con una sonrisa casi maliciosa, dijo en un tono suave.

—Abre la boca, Shiemi-chan. Y saca la lengua.

La chica obedeció. Las mejillas bien sonrojadas, los ojos entre abiertos, y la boca abierta; un hilo de saliva corriendo por la esquina de sus labios. Amaimon aún más emocionado con la vista; ahora todo estaba yendo tan bien que dudaba que algún día había sido así de bueno.

Suspiró, y silenciosamente colocó su miembro en la boca de Shiemi. Pero no esperaba que entendiera con tanta rapidez.

La chica chupaba suavemente, cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, y luego avanzó. Amaimon guiaba su cabeza en unos movimientos suaves e intensos; lo suficiente para darle placer. El demonio tuvo que recargarse en la pared, la cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración sofocándose.

—S-Shiemi… —jadeó en la emoción.

Shiemi, por otro lado, sólo quería hacerlo bien. Chupó, lamió y chupó, e hizo todo lo que pensaba que le gustaba, y la sonrisa de satisfacción cuando él gemía. Sin embargo, sintió algo extraño. Su miembro parecía estar engruesándose, y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, Amaimon jaló de su cabello, forzándola y causando que la rubia se ahogase; y entonces eyaculó dentro de su boca, su sabor fuerte y al mismo tiempo atrayente, embriagando los sentidos de ésta.

Shiemi se alejó asustada, tosiendo mientras el líquido viscoso escurría por su garganta. Lo tomó, lamiendo sus labios levemente.

No tenía idea de lo sexy que podía ser.

—Muy bien… No más juegos.

Ahora realmente parecía un niño travieso. Con una sonrisa divertida, jaló a Shiemi por el brazo y en cuanto se puso de pie, la tomó en su regazo, escuchando un '¿E-Eeh?' de exclamación cuando lo hizo. La llevó a su habitación y la tumbó contra el suave futón. Antes de que ella pudiese protestar, él estaba encima suyo, besando su rostro de una manera casi cariñosa, mientras separaba sus piernas lentamente, acomodándose allí; el miembro aún erecto, rozó la entrada aún húmeda, sacándole a ésta una mirada de susto y un suspiro de placer a él.

—Shh… Calma… No va a doler casi nada... —susurró, y la besó.

Las lenguas se entrelazaban de una manera casi sensual, mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ésta. El ambiente entorno a los dos parecía cariñoso, mientras que lentamente colocaba el glande de su miembro dentro de ella; Shiemi abrió la boca en la sorpresa, pero por el momento no había sido tan doloroso. El beso continuó por largos minutos, y cuando Shiemi se distrajo nuevamente, Amaimon terminó forzando la entrada en su húmedo y apretado interior; el miembro ya adentro, separando los labios de la otra en un grito de dolor. Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la chica, mientras que él intentaba tranquilizarla, susurrando palabras dulces y suaves en su oído. Una de sus manos tocó su clítoris, masajeándolo suavemente para estimular, mientras que sus labios se apoderaron de sus pechos nuevamente.

Shiemi se sentía extraña. Era casi como si sintiera que su ser estaba completo, algo en lo profundo de su corazón. El dolor había pasado, llegó al punto en que no sentía nada, y entonces gimió, animándole. Con el dulce sonido, Amaimon no lo pensó dos veces antes de acelerar los movimientos. Sus caderas chocaron con fuerza, un sonido emocionante de la piel húmeda, y ambos alientos sofocaron; era completamente embriagante. Él no quería salir de ella nunca, y ella no quería que él saliera.

Shiemi había sido tomada por su libido; la lujuria que compartían cada segundo la dominaba, y entonces dejó de verse como una niña tan inocente. Sabía que cuando se arqueaba, más se encendía, y cuanto más gemía, más se adentraba. Fuera de la habitación, la noche se veía aún más siniestra. Era como si los demonios aprobaran el acto lascivo que ocurría allí.

—Ah, Shiemi… —jadeaba—. Eres muy caliente… No tenía idea, pequeña… De lo tan bueno que era cogerte…

Sus susurros eran casi incontrolables, y en respuesta a la picardía de éste, Shiemi gemía más; no estaba muy segura de qué decir, después de todo, era una novata en el tema. Amaimon entonces enardeció y se retiró de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí; el demonio se acostó y la puso en su regazo, haciendo que su miembro se deslizase dentro de ella. Con una fuerte palmada en el trasero, su voz ronca y disfrutando el placer de sonar mandón y emocionado.

—Agítate.

Lentamente, la tamer comenzó a moverse como él le había mandado. Sintió aún más de aquella manera, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo un sonoro gemido de placer mientras que el miembro de él hacía que sus paredes se oprimiesen. Amaimon colocó ambas manos en el trasero de ésta, guiándola, haciéndola moverse más rápido. El clímax estaba por llegar.

El cuerpo parecía entrar en calor. La temperatura subía. Amaimon apoyó los pies en el suelo, y tan pronto propulso contra el cuerpo, causando una insignificante fuerza absurda, Shiemi gritó, tomada por un placer tan grande que nunca había imaginado que algo así podía ser posible. Amaimon observaba su miembro siendo tragado y aquello lo hizo resoplar en el placer; la sensación era lo suficientemente cálido y húmedo para no detenerse, y por un momento se olvidó de que era una humana a la que tenía en sus brazos.

Sin esperar más, la tumbó nuevamente contra el futón y se subió encima de ella, sin salirse de su interior, y levantó una de sus piernas delgadas; hundiéndose más en ella con una velocidad tan grande como su placer. Dirigió su mano al clítoris, masajeándolo; y luego la rubia gritó.

Alcanzando el orgasmo de una manera tan intensa, ambos cuerpos colapsaron uno sobre el otro; reconciliando el sueño casi de inmediato.

* * *

Shiemi despertó con el cuerpo adolorido. Su intimidad en especial… Oh, que latía. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Vio su cuerpo y podía ver las magulladuras. Y, Dios, su intimidad estaba viscosa. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de otra presencia.

Nada.

Amaimon se había ido antes del amanecer. Ocultando una sonrisa, Shiemi se levantó, yendo a tomar finalmente ese baño que debió haber tomado desde hace muchas horas.

"_¿Será que Okumura-kun esté bien? Debí dejarlos preocupados a todos…"_

"_Shiemi… has sido una niña muy mala…"_

Rió. Después de todo, Dulce y Travesura combinan… ¿no?

* * *

Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta grandiosa historia~ vuelvo a poner el link de la historia original s/7255916/1/Doces_Travessuras

Hubo ciertas expresiones de las cuales no estaba muy familiarizada y traté lo mayor posible cambiar las oraciones del texto original (puesto que no quería quitar la esencia de la historia) así que existe la gran posibilidad de que haya una que otra oración que no les parezca muy natural.

Aclaro, la traducción fue realizada con el consentimiento de la autora. La historia continúa activa, por lo que, si gustan, continuaré subiendo los capítulos traducidos.

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas constructivas?

Si gustaron de este fanfic, ¡dejen también un review en la historia original! Hay que mostrarle a la autora que su trabajo es agradecido :).


End file.
